


Comfy in your Arms

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little problem with the heater in James and Michael's appartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy in your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2012.  
> Prompt by Shayzgirl.

He was walking down the street. Everything was covered with a thin layer of snow. It was freezing. Michael loved winter, synonym of clear air and invigorating coolness. But he knew someone who didn't.

His cellphone rang. The screen displayed the name of the caller: James. Speak of the devil. Michael picked up the phone. He didn't even have time to say hello.

« Michael! It's a disaster! » James shouted in his ear. « Come back immediately! » And he hanged up.

Michael looked at his cell like it was a weird animal from another planet. « What the actual fuck? » But it was useless to ask the phone, so he headed back to their apartment.

  


When he opened the door, James jumped at him. « Michael, I'm going to die! » That last word created goosebumps on Michael's skin. He seized James by his shoulders and tried to learn more about his lover's distress.

« What do you mean? Have you seen the doctor? Are you hurt? » Michael couldn't prevent the shivers running along his spine while he was checking James for any injury.

« What? » James' bewilderment seemed genuine. « No, the heating is broken. It's getting very cold here. » Michael sighed with relief. One day James was going to kill him with worry.

« Have you called the repairer? »

« Yes, and he won't come before Monday. Two days in the cold, I'm going to freeze to death. » Tears were gathering at the corner of James' eyes, and Michael had pity on him.

« Come, James. First, we're going to dress you in a suitable way. » After putting on two pairs of socks, sweat pants and jeans, a t-shirt and two pullovers, James seemed better. « Thanks, love. » He smiled at Michael and kissed him.

  


But when the sun set, the temperatures dropped down a few degrees more. In front of the TV, James was shaking despite the multiple layers of clothes.

« Wait a moment, James, » Michael said while standing up. And he left the room. He came back with a thick blanket. He unfolded it and put it over James and himself. Then he took the younger man in his arms, holding him like his life depended on him. And that was true. That was why he would do anything to see a smile on that face.

« Are you comfortable now, James? » He was feeling the warmth under the blanket, and although it was too much for him, he wouldn't dare to move.

« I'm always comfy in your arms, Michael. I love you. »

« And I love you too, » Michael replied.

Fifteen minutes later they were both asleep.


End file.
